


este amor es azul (this love is blue)

by packingmagic



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at 2 am lol i should be sleeping, maybe this is not what the ppl wanted but.....hey i tried :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packingmagic/pseuds/packingmagic
Summary: gio tries to give nico the best friend talk, but fails.





	este amor es azul (this love is blue)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post [ ( X )](http://sonhoedesrazao.tumblr.com/post/180731179523/fics-id-love-to-read-marti-nico-and-the-boys)
> 
> title of the story is a song by cristian castro (dsfjfoisdjf bizzare) called [ azul ](https://youtu.be/29NM6ySmwfQ) (blue in spanish) 
> 
> pd: gio tried to go in full [ jose luis perales mode ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBBqc_JbdBs) but he failed. 
> 
> pd2: again, no beta. it's too late :/ :(. feel free to comment <33

Gio was late for class and Professor Cerlutti being in a bad mood hadn’t let him go inside the classroom. He can't blame an accident or public transportation, only his phone, and his shitty battery. He needs a new one.

So, he looks around. The school looks empty. Like when the guy from The Walking Dead wakes up and the hospital is post-Zombie apocalypse empty. _“Zombie apocalypse, I wish”_ , laughs at his own thoughts. He walks down the corridors, passes Luca's classroom, looks through the window and sees his friend looking bored as hell. _Poor Luchino._

He wants to go outside and have a coffee, but he needs to study for his Biology exam even if he hates it. He likes subjects like English and Italiano, no freaking Biology. He is a man of languages. Anyways, first, he goes to the bathroom. Then he checks if Edoardo and his dumbass friends have actually cleaned the wall. They had. Better for them.

He walks around and the zombie apocalypse-like silence was becoming annoying. Silence is louder than noise sometimes. He hates it.

Until he spots a tiny figure. A known tiny figure. He is smoking and looking like the coolest dude in the world. He admires Niccolò's looks, like, he wears denim jackets, with his perfect curly hair falling in his forehead and his perfect smile, but he is truly just a goofy and softy. He can fool you easily. He learned that a week ago. When they were hanging out in Elia's place and he got drunk. He danced and sang Elettra Lamborghini’s Pem Pem to Martino, then challenged Luchino to “who can fit in a suitcase faster.” Marti ended up dragging him out of Elia’s house.

He approaches Niccolò, they fist bump and say a soft “hi” at each other. Nico and Marti have been a thing for several weeks, but Gio hasn't had the chance to give Nico the Best Friend Talk™ and now looked like the perfect moment for it. He had seen his friend suffering for him. He _gets it_ , but he wants to warn Nico that he better talk the next time he _needs_ to say something important.

 _“Late for class too?,”_ asks Nico with a big smile and passing his cigarette to Gio. _“Yeah, my phone’s battery is dying and the alarm didn’t ring,_ ” Nico smiles and takes out his Nokia from his pocket. Gio admires him, _only Niccolò Fares has that phone in the XXI century,_ “You need to have one of this, they never leave you alone.” There is a silence, but a comfortable one. No more zombies, **thank god** . He thinks of the words he is going to use. **_'Don't break his heart, I'll break your face'._** No, too much. ' **Don't be stupid because I would be obligated by the Bro Code to punch you'.** No, that sounds dumb. And violent. ' **Please, don't hurt Marti, he is so far gone for you, he is the sweetest boy ever-'** no, he won't expose Martino like that. He should start the conversation acting like his mom acted with Laura.

“So, I was thinking, how are things with Marti?,” Gio tries to act as Martino doesn’t tell him _everything_ (well, not everything, Marti is still a little shy about some _stuff_ ). “You know, step by step, trying,” Gio nods slowly as Marti hasn’t answered the same when Luca asked him. _“Step by step.”_ “How are you feeling?” Gio cares about Nico too because he may look like the coolest dude in the world, but Gio has seen him in his bad days. He wants to protect him. Nico looks at him with a surprised smile, “I’m having more good days than before, thank you for asking,” Gio nods. “You know, we were thinking of going on a vacation to Spain or to Portugal, we haven’t planned it yet,” Nico changes the subject, “I wanted to make a road trip, but Marti can’t drive to save his life and I won’t risk falling asleep while driving,” Gio nods and continues to listen to Nico talking about Martino, about Martino’s dad, about Martino’s undying love for pets.

Gio wonders if Eva used to talk about him in the way Nico is doing, with love and tenderness. If she talked about him to Marti? to whom? Poor Eva. He thinks about Niccolò himself. He is new, but he has two? three? “friends” that Gio haven’t met yet, but still, they were “new” friends that Nico doesn’t hang out with (according to Martino) so they, Luca, him and Elia, didn’t have a single problem in adopting him. Niccolo is cool and loves Martino. He is “ _one of us, except the part of having sex with you,”_ said Luca to Martino when he asked if Nico could hang out with them in a Friday night _._ Gio is so happy Eva has friends now. Nobody deserves to be alone in this shitty world.

“The other day, we were on Marti’s house and he showed me pictures of you two when you were little kids. Your curls, dude, out of control,” Gio laughs, _oh god what did Marti show him,_ “I’m gonna kill him, what photos did he show you?” Nico laughs and almost chokes on the cigarette smoke, “You two were 8 or 9 in a vacation in France,” he does a pause, like remembering the picture with a sweet smile on his lips, _“he had the messiest red curls, and his face was covered by freckles, the most adorable kid ever,_ ” Gio can _see_ Nico’s love as he can see how Nico’s eyes shine, how his smile gets bigger and bigger while thinking about little Marti, _” and you, you were a mess of curls! So cute! How old were you when you met?,”_ Nico asks with a sincere interest, Gio smiles, he is grateful Martino is dating the coolest dude in the world. _“We were 6, we met in the park, he was playing alone and suddenly, Elia hit him in the face with the ball we were playing with,”_ they laugh, _“Marti got as red as his hair, and to apologize, my mom invited him and his mom to have an ice cream with me and Eli.”_

There is silence. Nico has a shy smile on his face, and Gio thinks that maybe the Talk is not necessary. He has no business here. (But if Niccolò Fares breaks his friend’s heart, he will break his perfect ethereal face).

“I was thinking, his birthday is coming, what should I get him? what are you getting him? ,” Nico asks with a frown, like this was a big deal, as they didn’t know that Marti would be happy just to spend his birthday with him.

  
“Keep being good to him, keep loving him, he will be happy,” he puts a hand in Nico’s shoulder and convinces himself that he sounded shady enough for Nico to get the message. _Did he?_


End file.
